deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Primary Campaign Overview
Interested in what has happened so far? The following is a recap of every session that has happened since we started, and this can hopefully give you a good starting point if you are looking to write stories or just trying to remember something. Session 1 - Setting off on a QuestCategory:Utilities We begin the tale of Deia with Tiamat sitting in a room with the Headmaster of the college she attended. She was asked to investigate the planar rifts that have been openings across the countryside of Toru'en. He offers her and the people she chooses to bring with 500 gold each for the information that they would obtain. She accepts and goes to her good friend Rachnyr, who unlike her no longer found it necessary to be attending school. They both pack up their things and decide that they want to find a few more people to go on their journey with them. They head to the town library. In the library, Rachnyr heads off and gambles with Demura and Emiah and some others. Unknown to them (And to the players controlling them) Arivol was standing off to the side holding a bag of freshly earned gold. Tiamat goes to find people amongst the bookshelves and ends up getting in an arguement with a rather grumpy dwarf. Rachnyr was able to recruit both Emiah and Demura to go along with them in their travels, and off they went to teleport to Toru'en city. Once in Toru'en, they asked around and were directed to go to Toru'o, the religious capitol of Toru'en. They then depart towards Toru'o. Session 2 - The First Taste of Combat and Interrogation On their, way to Toru'o, they encounter an open rift, with vrocks flying out of it. After dispatching them, they continue on their way. Upon arrival to Toru'o, they realize that the people here are very unsettling. The population was almost completely Yuan-Ti. They feel very uneasy and decide to leave as quickly as they can. On their way out of the city, they encounter another rift, again with vrocks around it. They managed to take out many of them before realizing that they were retreating from a large Glabrazu that had also come through the rift. After a long fight, where Emiah was fighting head to head and Rachnyr and Tiamat sat back throwing spells, the two had a brilliant plan. They used their two companions and cast an imprisoning spell. Emiah had used Rachnyr's dagger of planar binding and had embedded it into the back of the Glabrazu's neck First, Tiamat took out a gold coin and used mage hand to powderize it, and then had Azmodeus (her bird companion) fly out and spread the gold dust in a circle around the hulking Glabrazu. Then, Rachnyr's weasel companion Roger, who doesn't really give a shit, sprang forward and delivered the touch spell on the dust, entrapping the Glabrazu. The rift closed, and they spent the night there. The next morning, Tiamat tried to interrogate the Glabrazu about what it knew of the rifts, but while she was talking, whe would continually lookup at the dagger in his back to ensure that it was still there, binding him to the plane. He caught on to this, and soon was reaching around his back trying to get it out. When finally he reached it, he threw it to the ground and teleported away, back to his home plane. In a moment of panic, we all teleported as well, using his opening to follow him. There, we landed on the plane of Cruatae. All the characters begin dying on Cruatae. Unfortunately for the party, Rachnyr did die. He did, however, come back as a Cruataean Skeleton. He was undead, and his flesh was rotting off his body, leaving nothing but bones in it's wake. Rachnyr's freshly dead corpse, along with the rest of the party, give up on their search when Demura wakes up. She teleports them all to Cæde, and then departs herself to recover. Session 3 - Slavery and The Pits The gang is attacked in an alley by a group of slavers. After the fight was over, Rachnyr was captured and Tiamat was knocked unconscious. Emiah takes Tiamat back to the inn and cares for her until she stabilizes. Rachnyr in the Pits Rachnyr is taken to the Pits and thrown into a cell next to a very battle-worn cleric. She had been through a lot, and ha been in here for over eight years. That being said, Ephra still had a taste for puns. Upon his entrance, she stated "I guess I can't say anything about 'Fresh Meat'". Rachnyr is taken out of his cell and thrown into a large fighting ring, where he is force to fight for the enjoyment of the guards. He wins, and is thrown back into his cell. The bracers he was wearing were hurting him when he was casting spells, so combat was hard for him. After him, Ephra was taken out and was also forced to fight a few manticores. She finished the fight rather quickly, and seemed virtually unphased by the occurence. That night, her and Rachnyr begin talking and tell stories of their past. He feels for her, but is unsure if she even cared for anything anymore. The next day, he is taken out of his cell again and thrown into the pits. He is forced to fight a blue slaad (Foreshadowing :D) that was much too strong for him without his spells. He was hit hard and was able to play dead and made the guards believe that he was no more. They took his manacles off, and took his body and threw it out the back door onto a pile of other bodies. There he rested up from the fight that would have actually killed him. Tiamat and the Prison Break After waking up, Tiamat was immediately drawn to one thing and one thing only, to save her friend. Luckily for her, Roger had been separated from Rachnyr when he was taken. He wanted to get back to Rachnyr as much as Tiamat did. That didn't bypass his asshole personality, though. Emiah and Tiamat have roger lead them to where Rachnyr was being held. Roger walked slowly, and when Tiamat would get fed up and yell at him to speed up, he would begin to run in circles around Tiamat for a minute before continuing at his original pace. They finally reached the Prison, and Emiah dispatched the guards in front of the door. They broke in to free the already free Rachnyr and wound up in a large fight with many guards, where Emiah died, leaving the world with a bang as he grew many times his size and broke the prison building. They did not free Itzahk, who had earlier faught a dragon in the pits. They broke Ephra free, and she fough along side them against the Girallon. Tiamat took out a monstrous centipede, but the Girallon then knocked Tiamat unconscious. Before it could eat her, Ephra took a hard swing at the Girallon, hitting it in the Testicles, and killing it in a flurry of blows. Thus, the nickname "The Sack-rificer' was born. Aftermath She woke Tiamat and they ran out. They later found Rachnyr's body. Together they dug through the rubble and took the gold, and Tiamat collected some of Emiah's blood in a jar, hoping that one day she would be able to resurrect him. They then went to the tavern and met Kurlock, who was, in a separate storyline,just finishing killing a hydra and then being teleported to the by Oran's brother, to help them take care of the BBEG. Session 4 - The Tavern and the Kidnappings That day they met with a large minotaur named Kurlok. By night they were pals, and that night Rachnyr and him went to the brothel together. Rach became very disappointed when he realized again that his whole body was gone, and he just had to sit back and watch as Kurlock had fun. They came back a little while later that night, and Rachnyr was in a particularly disappointed mood. Bar Fights That morning, Kurlok, his band of two, and his skeleton pet, were on their way back to the material plane, landing in Toru'en. Out of leads, they began towards Toru'o. Along they way, they came across the small quarry town Amel, which was being terrorized by a yuan-ti that had taken control of the mansion in the center of town. They stay the night in the Inn, and as they Rachnyr and Kurlok were settling into their room for the night, they heard a loud crash and a shrill scream. They ran to the hall to see what it was. they saw Tiamat running down the stairs towards the bar and Ephra following behind her, her head wet and her eye bleeding. Behind her was a large bucked that was, moments before, perched on the door as a joke. Rachnyr chased after them. The reached the bar, and Ephra was holding Tiamat up by the throat. The inkeeper was hiding behind the bar in fear, and began running. It seemed to Rachnyr that Kurlok had the whole Tiamat and Ephra thing under control, and ran after the innkeeper. Upon catching up with him, he was told that everyone that caused a scene in the town would be killed by the yuan-ti. Rachnyr let him go and ran back to the bar. Clearly, Kurlok didn't have anything under control. He was busy raiding the kitchen for scraps. As Rachnyr entered, Tiamat just finished casting Tasha's Hideous Laughter on Ephra, which failed miserably. Ephra put down Tiamat, who attempted to slap Ephra. Ephra did not flinch, and her icy gaze did not shift as Ephra brought her knee into Tiamat's stomach at lightning speed, and as Tiamat doubled over, Ephra took a fistful of Tiamat's hair and brought her knee up a second time, into Tiamat's face. She stood there momentarily, before shoving away the crumpled wizard onto the floor. Rachnyr threw up two yellow wards, each encompassing one of the fighters, and as he did so shouted "That is enough!" They stood there for a moment looking at the wards. Ephra calmly walked through the ward as though it wasn't even there, taking minimal damage. That was when the party learned of her near-immunity to electricity, and . Nonetheless, the fight was over. Everyone went to sleep, and that was the day that Ephra's opinion of Tiamat, and the rest of the group to a lesser extent, shifted from indifference to unmissable antipathy. They all went to sleep. Kidnappings and the Mansion The party is awoken the next morning by a shrill scream. They quickly left to investigate it. Upon reaching the doors to teh bar, they saw down the road a child being carried away by the Yuan-Ti. They all run after it. They weren't able to catch up until it was already safely inside the mansion. Outside, Yuan-ti pureblood archers were guarding the entrance. Tiamat was the first to reach the mansion, followed by Kerlock, and soon after Ephra and Rachnyr. They swiftly dispatched the guards standing outside, and throw open the mansion doors. Once inside, they encountered a few more guards that were killed just as swiftly as they were seen. After looting the rooms near the entry, they made their way deeper into the mansion. They reached a large room with a shallow pool of water in the middle, which Tiamat turned to ice and began ice skating on, falling down quite a few times. Next door was a kitchen that Kerlock began raiding. In the room there was a spiral staircase leading downwards. The Undead Horde and the Yuan Ti Halfblood The party, except Kerlock who was busy raiding the kitchen, headed down to the stairs. They kept going, for what seemed like thousands of feet. At the bottom, a very large room stretched almost beyond their vision. The entire room was desecrated ground. At the center of the room was a lecturne with a large bag of black onyx crystals. They all walked in, and Rachnyr was buffed by the desecrated ground. He headed towards the lecturne, and upon arrival began examining it. He took the bag of stones, and as he did so, skeletons of cloud giants burst from their coffins that were spread around the walls of the subterranean room, and began attacking the party. By the time Kerlock reached them, a skeletal dragon had shown it's skull, and things were going to hell fast. The party was utterly doomed, as as they were getting defeated, something strange happened. Demura suddenly appeared, aong with Oran, Arivol, and a few others. After giving them enought time to heal up, Demura told the party to go after the real problem and her and her divine party would take care of the undead. The party went ahead and confronted Ethetel, the Yuan Ti halfblood, just as he was sacrificing a child. There is a large fight, and Ephra is knocked out of comission fast when he uses wrack, and the rest of the party beat on him, until Ephra gets up in time to make the final blow. After defeating Ethetel and meeting back with Demura and her divine companions, the party finds the Yuan Ti's treasure, including the Beads of the Greater Eyes (taken by Tiamat), Gleipnir (also taken by Tiamat), the Mephit's Cloak (taken by Kerlock), the bottle of negative energy (taken by Rachnyr), and the lightning rod (taken by Ephra). Session 5 - Mhedock's Games The party goes to sleep that night, and wakes up the next morning in a field, with a message for them. In short, it read "Welcome to the games! Feel free to kill your allies or enemies, those left alive at the end will split the reward."Category:Primary CampaignCategory:Game Campaigns